


when it snows, ain't it thrilling

by brahe



Series: brahe's 2017 advent bingo [3]
Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015), Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Fluff, Kissing, M/M, Snow Day, Snowball Fight, ac2017, adventchallenge, are we calling them the golden trio, first snow, the golden trio 2.0
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-03
Updated: 2017-12-03
Packaged: 2019-02-08 20:18:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 891
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12872229
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brahe/pseuds/brahe
Summary: The first snow of the season has fallen on the resistance base, and the rebels take a much-deserved snow day.





	when it snows, ain't it thrilling

**Author's Note:**

> today's prompt is "snow"  
> this fic exists in an au where there's no snow on starkiller base bc i really wanted excited desert child rey to have a happy first snow experience.  
> follows my bit of headcanon that finn is the responsible adult friend™  
> also the first time writing for these characters, so i'm a little nervous about it, but i had fun with it.
> 
> today's title is from winter wonderland

The first snowfall happens overnight. Winters on D’Qar are mild at worst, but the temperates fall to around freezing for a few weeks and snowfall is relatively common. The resistance base has been blanketed in snow, fresh white glinting in the winter sun.

Finn’s just settled in beside Poe at their usual mess hall table, hot coffee warming his hands form where they’re wrapped around the mug, when Rey comes barreling in, sliding to a stop at their table and dropping into the seat across from them.

“There’s snow!” she tells them, face flushed red, grin a mile wide. “It’s like rain but it’s cold and white and it sticks to the ground and everything’s covered in it - “

“Woah, slow down,” Poe says, sitting forward a little, and Finn’s laughing, remembering the rainstorm incident where they’d had to practically drag her back inside before she caught a cold playing in the water.

“Can we go outside?” she asks, nearly vibrating with excitement where she sits, and Poe looks back to Finn, who shrugs.

“Fine by me,” Finn says, and smiles into his mug when Rey jumps out of her chair.

“You’ll need a better jacket than that,” Poe tells her, and he’s getting up now, too, so Finn holds onto his cup and follows them down the hall.

“I’ve got an extra,” Poe says, ushering her into their room. “It’ll be a little big on you, but…” He ducks into the closet and returns with a dark blue parka, which is at least two sizes too big for Rey. When she flips the hood up over her head, she’s swallowed by the fabric, but Finn can see her eyes peaking through the fur trim, and they’re glittering with excitement. 

 

BB-8 meets them in the hallway, rolls along beside Rey, chirping at her enthusiastically.

The sky is clear and blue when they get outside, the field behind the base already bustling with others out to enjoy the snow, which has covered the ground enough for Finn's boots to sink in a little.

Rey's beaming next to him, looking between him and Poe and the wide expanse of glittering white. BB-8's rolling circular patterns into the snow around their feet, chittering on about something Finn doesn't understand. Rey watches the others playing in the snow, furrowing her brow.

"Why are they hiting each other?" she asks, gesturing to a group of younger cadets lobbing snowballs across a makeshift boundary.

"Snowball fight," Poe tells her, grinning. "You make a ball out of the snow, like this," he says, bends down to scoop up some of the powdery snow and clumps it into a sphere. "And then you throw it at your opponent as hard as you can." He turns, then, and chucks the snowball at Finn, laughs at it explodes against his shoulder. Finn jumps and glares half-heartedly at Poe.

"How do you know who to hit?" Rey asks, and Poe shrugs.

"Sometimes you divide into teams and play like that." He pauses, collects more snow. "Otherwise, it's a free for all!" As he says this, he throws the new snowball at Rey, covering the front of the jacket in bits of snow. For half a moment she looks almost offended, but then she's making a snowball too and it goes sailing at Poe, hits the center of his chest and falls to the ground.

He looks at it, then up to Rey. "It's on, desert child!" he shouts, and then the two of them are chasing each other around the field, snowballs flying left and right.

Finn watches with an exasperated smile. BB-8 makes a series of noises beside him, and Finn doesn't have to know binary to agree. 

"I just hope it's nothing that'll require the medbay," he replies, and BB-8 wiggles and chirps in agreement. 

 

Finn's hands are tucked in his pockets to keep warm, and he's enjoying the people-watching when something slams into his back. He turns around, and sure enough, Poe's standing a couple feet away, looking a little guilty but mostly not guilty at all.

He takes a moment, looks between Poe and the snow, then grins, makes a hasty snowball before he's running at Poe.

"You asked for it!" he says, and the snowball hits Poe's shoulder when he tries to duck out of the way. Finn barrels into him half a second later, and they crash into the snow.

Poe splays his arms out, breath knocked out of him, huffs a laugh. He tilts his head to look down at Finn, who's propped his chin in his hands and gives Poe a bright smile.

"Thanks, babe," Poe says, "I really love snow all in my jacket."

"Anytime," Finn grins, rocks forward just a little to press a kiss to Poe's lips. "It's a good look," he adds, and Poe turns a little more red.

"What, freezing and damp and out of breath?" he says, but Finn won't be deterred. He crawls the inch or two up Poe's body to look him in the eye.

"Something like that," he agrees, something mischievous in his eyes, and then they're making out in the snow and Poe forgets everything about the melting snow seeping underneath his jacket.

Until Rey drops into the snow beside them and begs them to play capture the flag, refusing to leave unless they agree. 


End file.
